One Piece W
by KingWish
Summary: How about your favorite story with you involved? In this story my O.C. will enter the One Piece-World and will eventually join the Straw Hats on their adventure to become the greatest. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any kind of material except for my OC or any other original content. In my version of the story some of the crew's bounty's are already revealed to the world.
1. One Piece Wish: Epilogue

**_One Piece: Epilogue- Loguetown_**

 **-As Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were running through town with the navy on their heels, they ran into Usopp who went looking for them. Usopp (who was facing the other direction than the rest) had noticed a shadowy figure on the rooftops staring down on to the crew, however he couldn't identify the person because the rain was blurring his vision.**

* * *

Usopp pointed towards the rooftop next to the crew and said. - "Guys… who's that?!"

 _\- When lighting struck, the shadowy image disappeared from the rooftops and a mysterious man was now standing before them. -_

\- The pirate crew stood still and faced the 'Stranger', not knowing whether he's an ally or foe. -

Usopp reached towards his chest and let out a scream. "Ugghhh!"

 _-The sight of a creepy guy following them while wearing a worn-out cloak and holding a damaged dagger, was nearly enough for Usopp to slowly fall backwards and faint out of both fear and shock. -_

-The pirate crew readied themselves facing the 'Stranger', preparing themselves for a fight.

Zoro looked at the stranger and said- "He's that same guy from before!" ***swords unsheathed*** "Stand back Luffy I'll take care of him!"

\- Right after Zoro spoke, the ground began to shake.-

 ***Stranger started mumbling*** " _Earth Earth... 'Wall_ '."

 _\- Before anyone knew what was going on, a wall made out of stone suddenly appeared between the Straw Hats and the Navy. Thus cutting them off and securing their safety. -_

-Luffy stopped Zoro. -

"Hang on Zoro.." – Luffy said with a calm yet serious voice.

-Luffy now faces the 'mysterious stranger'.-

"Oi was that you're doing, at the platform?"

"Well it's just my way of saying thank you..." -'The Stranger' responded.

 _-As he said that he slowly gazed down at his left hand that was holding some sort of book...-_

-'The Stranger' now moved towards Luffy and Zoro. –

-'The Stranger' spoke with a serious voice.- "Now... about that swordsman…"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. One Piece Wish: Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Beginning at Loguetown.**_

* * *

 **The Mystery Man.**

" _ **My name is Joey Wish (better known as just Wish) and for as long as I can remember I've been doing "contract work", although.. lately my contracts have been a bit.. 'interfered' to say the least... I am an assassin and this is my story."**_

* * *

"Iron Club Alvida, Buggy the Clown, Arlong the Saw and Captain Kuro. Those were most of the bigshots that I had my eyes set on, so I could capture them and claim the rewards for myself. That was of course until that new big rookie pirate took care of them all."

.

"Monkey D. Luffy is his name, and I guess you could say that he has 'helped' me multiple times now. Of course after each victory he obtains I go in and confirm that my "contracts" are down for the count and drag them to the closest Navy Base to cash in the rewards… or that's what I would like to do. However almost every time this 'Famous Rookie' wins one of these fights, he sends his enemies flying. I was lucky with both Arlong and Kuro but who knows who he'll sent flying next time.. As for Buggy the Clown, there is still no sign of him…"

.

"Anyway I had a few small contracts that had lead me to a city called 'Loguetown'.

I had been staying there for almost 3 days and was ready to get my boat and take my leave.

At least that was the plan, but as soon as I entered the harbor I noticed with the corner of my eye a ship that looked like a ram. I decided to investigate, I was in no hurry. Upon closer inspection it was actually Straw Hats Ship which had to mean they were in town."

.

"And so I began my search for the 30.000.000 Beli man.

Huh (chuckles).. As I looked up I started thinking to myself: I couldn't help but be proud of him for making it this far.."

.

\- As I started thinking, a big smile appeared on his face. –

.

* * *

 **Meeting with an 'old friend'.**

.

\- As Wish left the 'Going Merry' (The Straw Hat crew's boat) and headed into town he thought of who would be in Straw Hat Luffy's crew. He had picked up some 'wanted posters' but had never seen them before. They were all never-before-heard-of pirates. –

.

\- It wasn't long before Wish caught eye of the famous 'East Blue Pirate Hunter: Roronoa Zoro'. -

"Wait a minute… that's the pirate hunter."

\- Wish slowly snuck up on Zoro. He reached his arm out to him, however it seems the pirate hunter knew someone was standing right behind him. –

\- Zoro got nervous and he didn't trust that one bit. He felt a presence behind him coming closer.–

"I don't know who you are… _-Zoro reached for his sword-_ …but if you think you can sneak up on me, _-Zoro slowly started to unsheathe his sword-_ you have no clue about who you're messing with!"

\- Zoro quickly stepped forward, turned around and swung his sword in a vertical line through the air. -

\- Wish stepped back, dodged the sword-strike and disappeared into the crowd in order to remain hidden from Zoro. –

(Maybe I should wait with this bounty, until I can capture him where there are no people around. That might make things easier for now. )

 ***Zoro scratches his head*** "My imagination? Hmm… Maybe the uneasiness of carrying unusable swords around is getting to me…? No, that's not it… There was definitely someone here just now…"

\- With the entire crowd shocked. Pirate Hunter Zoro turned around, sheathed his sword and went into a dark alley. Wish went up and followed him by roof, but strangely enough he ended up seeing Zoro in front of a weapon shop. -

"Why is he going into 'that' shop, according to my intel he only uses three swords. Anyway it seems like he'll be in there for a while, let's see if I can find anyone from Luffy's crew. I do need to look out so I don't run into 'him' because I don't him to find out that I'm working undercover. "

Wish said- "Knowing Luffy he would probably head towards the 'Execution Plateau' in the center of town. Well, it seems I just found my destination.

\- As Wish made his way towards the center of town, he slowly starts to put on a smile. –

.

\- It didn't take long before cloud started to assembled and a storm came up. –

.

"Rain… ? no, this is a storm! I have to hurry! –Wish mumbled

\- Wish overheard some people talking.

 _Person #1_ "Did you hear about the execution platform?"

 _\- Wish pulls a frown as he walks by them -_

 _Person #2_ "No what's going on?

 _Person #1_ "Some pirate is going to execute another pirate wearing a straw hat on the execution-plateau."

"?!" _\- Wish froze out of shock-_

"Careless as always, ey Luffy? I can't afford to waste any more time!" –Wish squeezed his fist out of anger.

\- Wish had made up his mind. He got on a rooftop and went from building to building as fast as he could. But would he make it in time?... -

.

* * *

 **Rescuing the man who smiles at his execution.**

.

\- As Wish made his way towards the execution plateau he caught glimpse of the 'Marine Base', he actually wanted to go in and check if 'he' was present. However for now he needed to make haste, knows how much time he had left. –

\- As Wish came closer and closer to the middle of town he heard a voice that seemed familiar. –

?- "anylastwordsstrawHat?!"

"It seems I'm getting close, alright then it should be just around the next corner." Wish said as he came closer.

\- As Wish turned around the last corner, he saw Luffy trapped in a 'stock' pinned to the execution stand. He looked around and noticed both the _Pirate Hunter_ and _Black Leg_ in the back of the crowd, making their way right through the band of pirates standing in their way. -

 _\- Then he heard Luffy say with a serious expression on his face -_

" **ZORO!, SANJI!,USOPP!, NA…"** Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs!

 _\- However before he could finish whatever he wanted to say, Wish rushed in.. –_

"They're not going to make it! Well then, if I don't who will?! (as I said that, the clouds right above us started to rumble)."

"Well, here goes nothing..."

\- Wish quickly struck a pose and mumbled to himself: "Stone Stone Hammer."

\- Wish took all the stone en pebbles from underneath the crowds feet, and created a giant three-fingered arm out of stone right in front of the platform and crushed one of the execution stand-pillar supports so that the entire platform would collapse.

He turned around and started heading towards Zoro and Sanji. Wish decided to quickly look back to see if anyone got hurt. However he was in for quite a shock..–

"What the..?!" _– Wish said with a shocked expression. -_

\- As Wish quickly mixed himself into the giant crowd in front of the execution stand to avoid being seen, he noticed that a lightning bolt behind him slightly curved away from Luffy and headed towards the broken down platform. –

.

"Wow that was weird… Anyway for now, everything seems to be going well. Let's just hope everyone will make it out alive." –Wish muttered.

(Since I knew where their boot was docked I tried to make my way over there, but seeing as I did not yet have the trust of the crew. I thought it might be better to escort them back to the harbor.)

"BLACK LEG!, RORONOA! listen up, you need to get out of here now!

"Who are you, jackass?!" -Sanji looked angry at Wish.

"Get out of the way or I'll slice you up!" –Zoro looked like he was about ready to cut me down.

\- Zoro and Sanji tried to attack Wish but their attacks had no effect on him. As they both took a second to realize what had just happened Wish tried to talk them down. -

"Listen to me, the Navy will be here any secon...

 _\- As Wish was interrupted by gunfire. They realized it was already too late and needed to make a break for it and fast! –_

.

"Gum Gum… _ROCKET!_!"

\- Luffy had flown directly into Zoro and Sanji and rolled down the street with him, but he seemed to fly directly through Wish. He decided to follow them from higher ground. Unfortunately so did some of the Navy foot soldiers. After all, he DID have a 30.000.000 Beli Bounty on him. –

(I should hurry up and follow them before the Navy gets h…)

 _\- As Wish was thinking to himself, he looked towards some of the Navy soldiers who started flooding the center of town. –_

"There they go, its Straw Hat and his crew!" –The marines shouted.

"Oh no ' _he_ ' is here, the person I really didn't want to deal with right now! Navy Vice-Admiral Smoker."

"AFTER THEM MEN! If even a single pirate leaves this island we won't be able to call ourselves 'Marines'!" –Vice Admiral Smoker shouted.

 _\- At this point Smoker had noticed Wish in his cloak at the back of the crowd. He had worked a lot with the Navy when picking up the bounties at the local Navy bases, so Smoker recognized him right away. However Wish is known as John Smith at the navy head bases. –_

 _\- Wish jumped on top of one of the buildings and followed after the Straw Hats. Smoker thought that Wish/Smith was going after the Straw Hats for their bounty and called out to him. –_

"Hey, Smith?! Bring me their heads, alright?!"

 _\- Wish heard him, but didn't want to respond since he had no intention of working with the navy anymore. With no response Vice-Admiral Smoker started growing suspicious of his local bounty hunter. -_

"All men support Bounty Hunter - Smith

\- Before Wish knew it, he had the Navy on his tail. The navy soldiers weren't aware of Wish's situation, yet

If he wanted to get to Luffy he would have to deal with all those marines first. –

.

 _\- A little while later on a couple of streets away from the harbor. -_

.

-As Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were running through town with the Navy on their heels, they luckily ran into Usopp who went looking for them. Usopp (of course facing the other direction than the rest, had noticed a shadowy figure on the rooftops staring them down upon the crew. However he couldn't identify the person for it rain was blurring out his vision.

\- Usopp pointed towards the rooftop next to the crew and said: "Guy's… who's that?!.. "

 _\- When lighting struck the shadowy image disappeared from the rooftops and a mysterious man now stood before them. -_

*Ussopp reached towards his chest and let out a scream* Ugghhh!

-The sight of a creepy guy following them while wearing a beat-up cloak and holding a beat-up dagger, was nearly enough for Ussopp to slowly fall backwards and faint, both out of shock and fear.-

-The pirate crew stood still and readied themselves facing the "Stranger" not knowing if he is an ally or a foe. –

.

Zoro looked at the stranger and said- "He has the same aura as that guy from before!" ***swords unsheathed*** "So you followed me? Stand back Luffy I'll take care of him!"

\- Right after Zoro spoke, the ground began to shake.-

 ***The stranger started mumbling:*** "Earth Earth... 'Wall'."

 _\- Before anyone knew what was going on.. a wall made out of stone suddenly appeared between the straw hats and the Navy. Thus cutting them off and securing their safety. -_

"Hang on Zoro.." –Luffy put up a serious voice.

-Luffy turns and faces the 'cloaked stranger'.-

"Oi, was that you're doing? At the platform?!"

"Well it's just my way of saying thank you… "

(As I said that the tension in the air seems to loosen up a bit, then I slowly looked down at my left hand that was holding my "Contract Book".)

"Thanks?.. For what?" –Luffy asked confused.

 _\- As Luffy pulled a frown and looked confused, white smoke started to appear above and over the wall. –_

-'The Stranger' now moved towards Luffy and Zoro. –

"Now about the swordsman… " – The Stranger said with a serious voice.

.

 _-Although he was interrupted by what was happening behind the crew -_

Wish turned around and looked at what caught the crew's attention. That's when he saw the some and realized that he hadn't thought twice about Smoker's abilities.

 _-Wish thought to himself: (Oh no, this is bad! I'm not even sure Smoker knows if I betrayed him or not?!) -_

" **YOU GUYS, GET AWAY FROM THERE!** " –He shouted.

.

(Zoro and Sanji spoke at the same time while looking pissed.)

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Why should we even listen to you?"

\- Luffy pulled a frown and looked confused, until an arm made out of smoke grabbed him and made an attempt to throw him into the water. –

"huh… whooaaa!..." –Luffy screamed while flying towards the sea.

"LUFFY!" –Zoro an Sanji shouted simultaneously.

"You're not getting away Straw Hat!" -Smoker shouted as he started to assemble his body against the wall.

 ***Stranger shouting*** "Skystone: Gauntlet!"

 _\- A giant stone hand rose up from out of the ground and caught Luffy. However Luffy's rubber body didn't bounce of the stone hand... –_

"Luffy's body…"

"...didn't bounce of…" –Zoro and Sanji said in synch.

 _\- The three of them were speechless. -_

"I'll explain it all later but for now, **RUN!** " –The Stranger yelled

"John Smith?! You bastard, what is the meaning of this?!" -Smoker yelled at Wish.

"I quit! Oh, by the way the name is Wish, Smokey." -Wish said as he ran away while looking back with a smile.

.

* * *

 _* Flashback *_

 _-At the Navy base in Loguetown 2 years ago.-_

 _._

"Hi there, my name is Smith, John Smith and I would like to offer my services as a bounty hunter."-Wish said to the administrative soldier behind the desk.

.

 _-Then the vice-admiral of the base appeared in the lobby.-_

"Oh, a new recruit?" -Smoker asked as he saw Wish handing the marine an application-form.

"Well, not quite. My name is Smith, John Smith and I want to help the navy with my skills for as long as I'm staying in this town, that's all." -Wish said as he turned away from the desk and towards the person in charge.

 _\- Smoker raised a frown as he thought to himself as he was lighting another cigar: (That name doesn't sound familiar, so he's not from HQ. Anyway…). -_

"Well we could always use another pair of hands. What is it that you applied for?"-Smoker asked Wish as he started inspecting him.

"Bounty-hunter" -Wish replied

"Oh? That's quite the task for someone of your age."

"You don't need to worry about that." -Wish said as he showed a little bit of his Devil Fruit-power by squeezing his hand.

"Ah, I see now. So, how long do you plan to stay?" -Smoker asked of Wish as he seemed more trustworthy than before.

"Hard to say, for as long as it takes to _rendezvous_ with my old friend(s)."

"And, who is this friend of yours?" -Smoker asked

"Sorry, that I can't say." -Wish said as he faced back to the marine at the desk.

.

"Well, everyone has something they don't want to share with anyone, that's understandable. Alright, good to have you onboard! -Smoker said as he walked towards his office.

"The paperwork is done sir, welcome aboard Mr. Smith" -the marine said as he handed me the paperwork and a Marine-badge followed by a salute.

* * *

"So this is who you were waiting for... Smith?!" -Smoker thought to himself.

.

 _\- Nobody in the crew argued, for they knew there was no time to do so and headed towards the Merry. -_

 _-As we ran away, I put up walls every few meters. The next one higher than the last, after all.. Navy officer - Smoker was still behind us…-_

.

* * *

 _ **Off to the Grand Line!**_

.

-As the crew and the "cloaked man" were running forwards Merry, they noticed that the smoke trail stopped following them. – Sanji and Wish turned around only to see 'a man in a green cape' holding back Smoker.

"We didn't know what was going on, but we took it for granted. There was no time to even think, all we could do for now was run or we wouldn't be able to leave the island because of the storm and eventually be imprisoned. We couldn't let that happen, now could we."

\- As the crew was nearing Nami who was already on Merry, the storm got worse. Wish looked back to be certain of Smoker's delay, but the sight he witnessed was different. 'The man in green' that was holding Smoker's arm was surrounded by wind and it took only a second before a twister had appeared in 'the green man's' place, blowing everything away including us..

.

 _-The wind hit us and we got blown away.-_

What's this?! (As he said with a huge smile on his face) Whoooaaaahhh Awesome!

"Are you sure about that luffy?! Why don't you LOOK WHERE WE'RE HEADED?! " –Usopp screamed out of fear.

"Hmmuh… ***luffy raised his hand to his forehead as he was trying to see what lies ahead of him***

I don't see anything but water."

Luffy doesn't get it. –Wish mumbled.

"We're about to land in the ocean and in case you've forgotten, _ONE_ OF US IS PRETTY MUCH DEAD WHEN _HE_ TOCHES SEAWATER!" –Usopp and Sanji screamed at Luffy

"Make that two…" –Wish muttered.

"You too?! " –Sanji said surprised

"We're gonna die! –Usopp yelled.

"What, then you're a…?! " –Zoro stuttered.

"Yup!... (I said as I smiled and chanted:)" Sky stone - Floating Fortress"

 _\- All of a sudden Wish's lower body transformed into a giant stone-platform. Big enough to hold all of the crew members. -_

"I ate the 'Tsuchi Tsuchi no mi (The Earth Earth - Fruit) and became a 'stone man'. "

\- Wish caught everyone into the platform and flew them over to Nami and Merry.

"You saved us all, thanks!" Is what Luffy said with that teeth grin of his.

 _\- Shortly after arriving on Merry they all sighed of relief to have escaped the Navy's grasp. -_

"Thank goodness you're all okay.. um… who is this? " (Nami said as she gestured in my direction)

"Ah sorry, I'm…" (As I tried to explain myself, I got interrupted by Luffy. )

"He's our new crew member! "

(I was surprised by Luffy's announcement.)

"Well that was to be expected with that strength. " (That was Zoro's way of saying welcome.)

"You're a strong addition to the crew that's for sure. " (Sanji was smiling while he was lighting a cigarette.)

"Maybe if you're strong enough, you would be able to follow in my footsteps. "(He said as he was shivering and holding his chest high.)

"Oh is that right, well then my name is Nami and this is the Going Merry. "(She said with a welcoming smile.)

"Roronoa Zoro, ex-pirate hunter"

"Black Leg Sanji - first class cook, if you ever feel hungry just come to me."

"I-I'm 'Captain Usopp' and I have eight thousand man under my command!"

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you already knew that didn't ya…. Wish?

-Wish smiles

"? " -Zoro frowned while looking back at Luffy.

"Do you know him Luffy? " -Sanji said as he pointed towards me.

"Yeah, I know him from WAY back." -Luffy said as he spaced out, grabbing onto his hat.

"Ah I see, so he's a friend of yours Luffy?" -Nami said with ease

"If he's a friend of Luffy, that makes him even more fit in 'my' crew." -Usopp replied while he was starting to calm down.

.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Joey Wish, I am twenty-seven years old and I'm from the South Blue. My profession involves doing 'contract work' and of course I have a goal that I want to achieve. I can use pretty much use any kind of weaponry and in addition to that I have worked undercover in the navy for a while so I know a thing or two about them. However I assume that is pretty much old new to you, ey Luffy?" -I said as I took my attention off of the crew and directed it towards Luffy.

.

"Yeah, most of it. " –Luffy said pulling a grin and raising his arms behind his head.

 _\- As they we're talking, the clouds started to rumble even louder and the waves started to shake the boot. It was time that they got out of there real fast. -_

 _\- Nami caught eye of some sort of light. -_

"Look at that light!" –Nami said while looking at the lighthouse.

"The island's lighthouse?" Usopp said while staring into it.

"That's our 'guiding light'. The light that points towards the entrance of the Grand Line! " –Nami said while looking at the crew.

"The Grand Line is over there?" –Luffy was already lost in thoughts. Merely by thinking about the Grand Line he started to doze off.

"What now?" -Nami said with putting up a smile.

"But are you really gonna go in a storm like this? " -Usopp asked.

"Let's have a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage! "

"Hey! " –Usopp complained

"Yeah, great! " –Luffy yelled

"Let's do it!" – Nami cheered

"Sounds like fun! " -Wish said.

.

"Place your foot on the barrel and state your future occupation, alright?! " –Sanji said while he eyed down his crewmates.

"To find 'All Blue'! "

"To become Pirate King! "

"To be the greatest swordsman! "

"To draw a map of the world! "

"To become the greatest assassin! "

"I.. I'm… To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

.

" **LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!** "

.

 _\- Everybody raised their legs and hit the top of the barrel at the same time and enthusiastically yelled.–_ _YEA!_

* * *

 _ **"And that's how it all began, this is my story and our adventure.. "**_

 **Let the Grand Line be ready, for the Straw Hats Pirates are setting sail!**

 **. . .**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Time: Chapter 2 – Entering the Grand Line!

13


	3. One Piece Wish: Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Entering the Grand Line!**_

* * *

 _ **The Red Line**_

 **Soon after the Straw Hats left Loguetown they set sail towards the Red-Line (The Red Line is like a group of islands connected together, dividing the world in half.)** **As the Straw Hats made their way to the entrance of the Grand Line a storm seemed to be on its way.**

* * *

"Nami-Chan report of love. I see some massive rain cloud dead ahead, and there is a storm under them…" - Sanji said with heart in his eyes throughout the binoculars.

"I guess were back on our old track." -Nami said while looking at her map.

"Well… we should be seeing the Red Line soon. "

-Luffy went up to the crow's nest and started to annoy the hell out of Sanji and Zoro. –

"Oi Sanji we made it, we made it, we made it… – Oi Zoro we made it, we made it, we made it…

\- Meanwhile I made my way back inside and asked if Usopp needed any help. –

"Oi Usopp, need any help with the helm?"

"Ah Wish, no thanks I got it. So tell me Wish, where are you actually from. –Usopp asked

Wish responded- "Ah I'm from Baterilla in South-Blue, Usopp. It's quiet and peaceful. There's a mountain at the back of the island, that's where I used to train."

"Ah must be nice…"

\- As soon as Usopp said that, the helm started to move to the left on its own. -

\- All of a sudden, Nami came barging in and took everyone with her. –

"Take a look at this. " - She said as she threw the map on the table and pointed on it. –

"If what it says here is correct, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." –Nami said

"A mountain?"

"You mean we have to go through a mountain?!" –Zoro replied.

"The hell…" –Luffy said with a confused face.

"I thought it was crazy too. But there are canals flowing up and through the mountain. That might mean we have to climb it." –Nami said in a shocked way.

"Sounds like fun"-Luffy said with a smile

"What are you talking about, even if there was a canal, it be impossible for a ship to climb a mountain." – Zoro claimed to believe

"Idiot, there's no way Nami-san could be mistaken." –Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"You stole that map from Buggy, right? You really want to trust it? "-Zoro said while pulling a frown.

"Zoroooo! Help me with this damn helm!" –Usopp screamed through the room.

"Sanji-kun, go help Usopp will you? I can't think with all that noise. "

"Yes, Nami-san! –Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"T-The current's flowing too fast!" –Usopp said as he and Sanji were having a hard time with the helm.

"I got it!" –Nami yelled as it suddenly got to her.

"If a strong current from each of the four oceans flows towards this mountain, the four currents would climb the mountain, meet at the top and flow straight down into the Grand Line."

"However if we're not able to do it the Going Merry will slam straight into the Red Line. " –Nami spoke with a waning voice.

"I've heard stories, that about half of the wannabes die trying to enter the Grand Line." -Sanji said

Wish- "Can we do it though? "

"Don't worry the Going Merry is a strong ship." –Luffy said while pulling a grin.

"Set sail men!" –Nami shouted with a happy expression on her face.

Everyone- YEA!

-As lightning struck, an image of the mountain became clear. –

Luffy yelled- "Oi, I can see the Mystery Mountain!

"Man, it's huge!" –Usopp yelled.

 ***Wish whistles*** "Quite a rock…"

"The entrance to the Grand Line" –Nami said

-A few moments later the current started to suck the Going Merry in.

"Whooaaa…!" –Everyone yelled.

Nami yelled- "Grab the helm!"

"Nami, where's the entrance." –Luffy shouted

"We're headed straight for the cliff, Nami!" –Usopp yelled with fright.

\- Nami seemed to space out, staring forward. –

-As they came closer to the cliff, Nami noticed an opening in the crack of the cliff.

"Nami, what should we do?!" –Usopp asked while panicking.

Nami replied- "Hold our path steady and don't ask, just trust me!"

Wish- (Alright then, she seems confident.)

-As soon as they came closer to the crack, they noticed a strange looking thing that looked like some sort of gate, while at the same time the noise the water made from slamming into the cliff became louder and louder. –

"Unreal…! The water really IS climbing up the mountain… " –Zoro said surprised.

"Make sure to go straight between those water gates up ahead, okay? If we don't, Merry will be smashed to pieces! " –Nami shouted while hanging on tight.

"We're drifting, go to the right! right! " –Luffy yelled to the back of the boat.

"To the Right huh, okay hard to starboard!" -Usopp said as he and Sanji where pulling the helm in the other direction.

-However, it seems they pulled to hard, because the helm snapped in half and the straw hats were now sailing straight into the water gates. –

-As they came closer and closer to the entrance the Merry slowly started to pull straight however they were not out of trouble yet… -

"WERE GONNA SLAM INTO THE WATER GATE!" -Usopp yelled

\- Luffy jumped out of 'his special seat' and leapt in between one of the water gates and the ship. -

" _ **Gum Gum Balloon!**_ "Luffy shouted while collecting all of his breath and turning blue by receiving the impact of the boat.

-Zoro scooped Luffy up as soon as Luffy

"We made it through, nice work Luffy!" –Wish and Usopp shouted while pulling a smile.

-As we made our way beyond the gates further upwards the current to the top of 'Reverse Mountain', we started to shake from side to side. -

"Were starting to turn to the left straight into the rock-wall, someone do something?!" –Zoro shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this one!" –I said with confidence.

" _Stone Stone: Pillar_ _ **"**_ (I quickly created a pillar from both of my arms and repeatedly started pushing us away from the walls.)

"Nice going Wish!" –Nami shouted while taking of her jacket and holding it above her head.

"Good thinking!" –Sanji said as he gave me a thumbs-up.

-We were only seconds away from reaching the top and passing over it, while everyone seems to have a look on there faces as if they were thinking about one single thought. –

(…The greatest ocean in the world… GRAND LINE…)

(…All Blue…)

(…A world map…)

(…This is where Mihawk is…)

(…To prove I'm warrior…)

(…This is where I can find 'him'….)

-And there we went, the water-current launched us high above the clouds and flying over the mountain. We looked down on the canal that had just transported us over Reverse Mountain. We took a moment to look at the beauty of the Grand Line.

Although I didn't take very long, because the Going Merry was now falling down with us hovering above it.

"Aaahhh Were falling!" –Usopp said while in panic

"Yahooooo" –Luffy yelled

"Don't worry Usopp if we fall next to Merry I'll just catch everyone and bring us aboard." –Wish said with a grin.

* * *

 _ **The ride Down, a black wall appears!**_

"Now we'll just ride it down" –Luffy said with excitement.

"This is the greatest" –Sanji shouted

\- A few seconds later, a loud noise was heard as we went down. –

"Did you hear something just now?" –Zoro said while looking around in the fog.

"My thoughts exactly Zoro." –Wish mumbled.

"Hmm? What?" –Nami said while still having that huge smile on her face.

"I just heard something."

"Must have been the wind, there are a lot of weird rock formations around that could be causing it." –Nami explained.

\- It wasn't long before a massive shadow started to appear in front on us in the fog. -

"Nami-San I see a huge mountain ahead of us." –Sanji said yelling.

"Uhh what?! There shouldn't be a mountain!" –Nami said shocked.

"Who cares?! Let's go" –Luffy shouted with full excitement.

-The fog cleared. –

"It's a black wall!" –Luffy shouted as we headed for it faster and faster.

"No, IT'S A WHALE!" –Usopp shouted as he adjusted his goggles.

"We're heading for it at full speed; hang on guys I've got an idea!" –Wish shouted as he stand with his back against the mast.

"Stone Stone: Hammer"

\- From both his arms came his giant three-fingered arms that stretched to both sides of the cliff in order to stop de boat from colliding into the whale. However it didn't help much as he couldn't get a good grip on the cliff for they were going too fast. -

"There's an opening on the left, head portside! Port!" – Zoro pointed out.

-Everybody looked pale, because there was not much they could do. All of a sudden Luffy ran downstairs as he said that he had an idea. -

\- We were about to crash into the whale, while without warning Luffy firing the cannon too lose some momentum. Together with my 'move' we nearly came to a standstill. But it was not enough for we ram the front of the ship into it and the front-figurehead came off also known as: Luffy's special seat and nearly hit Nami. –

"I got it!" –Wish said as he transformed one of his hands and caught the figurehead.

\- The whale let out a load roar and everyone put on a painful face, then Sanji said what everyone was thinking. –

"AHH, my ears!"

"My special seat…!" –Luffy said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IT FOR?!"

"Gum Gum: Pistol!"

-Luffy flung his Gum-Pistol right at the huge whale's eye, although it didn't seem to have affected the whale at all… At that moment everybody called Luffy an idiot… -

"How'd ya like that, bastard?! I'll kick you ass, jerk!" –Luffy said while trying to pick a fight.

\- Usopp karate-chopped Luffy and Zoro kicked him down shouting 'SHUT THE HELL UP IDIOT!' The giant whale's pupil now slowly rolled down and stared at us. With everyone pale and scared of what would happen next, we slowly started to argue. –

"Guys…what do we do now…?" –Wish whispered.

"ROW! ROW AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" –Zoro shouted at the top of his lungs.

-The whale layed itself down horizontally and started to suck the ship into its huge mouth. As we were sucked in, Luffy fell overboard and shouted something that none of us heard. –

…move... ying yet…

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 _Next time: Chapter 3 - A Troublesome Whale Appears!_


	4. One Piece Wish: Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Troublesome Whale Appears!**_

* * *

 _ **In need of help, a whale's cry!**_

 **\- As the crew was swallowed by the whale, they now found themselves inside the stomach of the whale staring at an island and a clear blue sky. What exactly was going on?–**

* * *

"What do you think?" –Nami asked as she and the rest of the crew looked around.

"What do I think, you say…" –Zoro said.

"At this point it doesn't really matter." –Sanji implied.

"Guys, did we not just got eaten by a whale…?" –Wish said with a frown

"I mean I've gotten eaten before, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Ah. So the house on that island over there…?" –Nami asked as she pointed.

"An illusion." –Zoro claimed to believe.

\- As we were talking, a huge not-so-friendly-looking squid came up and tried to attack Merry. –

"So, what about this guy Zoro?" –Wish asked

…

\- As we readied ourselves to fight off that giant squid, weaponry shot out of the island's-house and took down that huge sea monster. –

"No more, I wanna go home." –Nami said with a sad face and teary eyes.

"If Luffy was here…" –Usopp said

I quickly interrupted Usopp. - "That's right, Luffy! Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry about Luffy, he'll manage somehow." –Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

\- A mysterious figure appeared in the doorway of the house. –

"Shoot it! Blast the island!" –Usopp said while being scared.

I gently planted my fist on top on Usopp's head and said: "Dummy, we should keep him or her on our good side. With weaponry like that, he or she could impale the Merry at any given time."

\- As I said that to Usopp and Nami, the shadowy figure stepped out of the doorway and onto land. –

"A flower?! Ah my bad, it's a person." –Sanji said out of surprise.

"What's with that old man!?" –Usopp said

"Oi, did he just save us or was he just fishing?!" –I said out of surprise

\- The intimidating-looking man in shorts, slowly walked to the side of the island while eyeing us down with an evil and dangerous look. Then he sad down of a beach-chair and very calmly started reading the newspaper… –

"SAY SOMETHING,OLD MAN!" –Sanji yelled at him.

\- The old man looked back at us, again with that evil and intimidating look. –

"Come on, bring it old man. We'll fight you if that's what you want, jerk! We've got a cannon right here!" –Usopp said while having moved further away from the deck than he already was, while shivering on his legs.

\- The man opened his eyes widely and said with a sinister voice… "Don't or someone will die!" –

\- At this point the entire crew was shocked and on their toes for this mysterious man and there fell a moment of silence. –

. . .

" _Good, a challenge! I was in for some exercise after that bumpy ride…"_ I thought to myself.

Sanji nervously said: "Oh, and who will that be…?"

"Me…" –The old man replied.

"YOU?!" – Sanji shouted in anger.

 _(I slowly but gently slammed my fist on the railing of the boat and mumbled to myself: "Are you kidding me?! That's such a letdown!" )_

"Hey, forget about it." –Zoro said

"Hey old man! Where are we and who are you."

"If you want something from someone, it's proper manners to introduce yourself first." –The old man said with a serious look on his face…

"Ah… yeah… your right. My name is Roro..."

-As Zoro was interrupted by the old man, the man now started to introduce himself… -

"My name is Crocus and I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse, I am 71 years old and my bloodtyp…"

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW?!" –Zoro shouted with veins nearly popping on his forehead as he interrupted Crocus.

 _(The Win Capes is the name of the town that is located on the foot of Reverse Mountain.)_

\- Then I tapped Zoro on the shoulder and pulled him away; "Let me handle this Zoro". –

\- Hello there Mister, my name is Joey Wish and I wondered if I could ask you something. If that's alright with you of course? –

After a few seconds of staring, Crocus finally spoke up. "Sure, go ahead kid."

"Thank you Mr. Crocus. As you can see we have no idea about what happened to us and we don't know how we ended up here, would you be so kind as too help us out?" –Wish politely asked

"Wow Wish, I didn't know you were so well-mannered…" –Nami said in surprise

"T-That was great Wish?!" –Usopp said while being as surprised as Nami

"Someone with manners." –Sanji said with a bright smile.

"You've come to my one-man resort, here inside 'Laboon's' stomach."

"Laboon…?" –Zoro said confused

"That's the name of this whale. He's an island whale."–Crocus said

"As for the exit, it's over there" –Crocus said as he pointed behind the Merry.

"WE CAN LEAVE?!" –Everybody shouted.

"Wait a minute, what's that exit doing over there in the sky?" –Nami said with a confused state.

"Wait Nami, look closer ***Usopp zoomsin with his goggles*** the sky, the clouds and even the seagulls… there all just painted on the whale's stomach!"

"I like having fun." –Crocus replied

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" –Usopp yelled

"Nami, there's the exit let's just get out of here." –Zoro said while ignoring Crocus and turning towards Nami.

"Alright." –Nami replied

"I'll move up to the crow's nest." –I said

-As I turned my body into stone and levitated up the mast, the whale started to become active again and caused an uproar in its stomach. –

"He started again." –Crocus mumbled

"Hey look, it's not an island… it's a ship and the bottom is made out of iron." -Nam said while pointing towards the island Crocus was standing on.

"Started what?" –Usopp raised his voice in order tooshout above the sound of the waves slamming into each other.

"Laboon has started ramming himself against the Red Line. "–Crocus said with a menacing yet caring look in his face.

"What?!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in sync.

"Now that you mention it the whale had some huge scars on his head, it's in pain." –Nami said with a compassionate expression.

"So that's the geezer's plan!" –Usopp shouted

"He's trying to kill the whale from inside its body!"

"Well now that that mystery is solved let's get out of here." –Zoro said with a non-caring attitude

"Well the whaling business doesn't concern me and I don't feel like saving this one." –Sanji said while putting a cigarette on his lips.

"Shit, the whale is at it again!" –Usopp shouted

"I'll try rowing, Stone Stone… Spoon."

"Ughh… it's not working, we're moving around to much!" -I said as the boat started to shake heavily.

"We have to get out now! We have to find out what happened to Luffy!" -Nami

"He's outside! I saw him get thrown up to the side of the whale's mouth!"- Zoro said right away.

 _\- Nami saw old man Crocus jump in the sea of stomach-acid. –_

"The old man just jumped in!"

"Eh? Why'd he do that? He'll be digested." – Zoro said as he looked at the island.

"Oi, the old man is coming up." –Usopp said while looking at the exit and Crocus.

"Just leave him, we'll have to figure out have to open that big door.

\- It only took seconds before the next thing happened. Luffy and 2 other people we've never seen before came flying through a little door next to the exit. –

"Luffy?" –Zoro said as Luffy came flying by.

"Yo! You guys are all okay!" –Luffy said as he came flying by

"By the way guys… save me!"

"Luffy caught up with us, but he brought some weirdos with him."-Usopp said

"Where did Crocus go?"-I wondered.

"We have to help Luffy!" –Zoro said

\- I reached out with my two disembodied arms and dragged the two 'strangers' aboard while Sanji dove in and grabbed Luffy. -

"Welcome back Luffy, Sanji."/"Had a nice swim Luffy." –Me and Usopp said smiling.

"Hey, the whale calmed down now." –Nami said with ease.

"So, we saved your asses. Now who are you?"- Zoro said while looking down upon the two.

"Mr.9, these are pirates."

"I see that, Miss Wednesday. But I think we can convince them…"

"Are you two scoundrels still here!?"-Crocus said while looking angry.

"Who's the old guy?"-Luffy asked

"His name is Crocus and he's a good man, he told us the way out of here and is even taking care of this whale." –I said to protect Crocus.

"Is that so, thanks gramps." –Luffy said as he faced Crocus and waved at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself! As long as I'm alive, I won't let you lay a finger on Laboon" –Crocus yelled.

"You may say that, but we cannot retreat" –the lady said

"Killing this whale is our mission, we won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore!"-the weird looking man said.

\- The two of them pointed their cannons in the same direction at the stomach-wall and fired their weapons. –

"We'll rip open its stomach!" –the weird man shouted as they fired both fired their cannons.

"Wish…" –Luffy Mumbled while looking down, placing all his trust in him.

"I'll take care of it!" –I shouted while striking a pose

\- I quickly launched my left arm down from the crow's nest to take the cannons away from the two before they had a chance to fire again. The cannonballs where on their way towards the sky painted stomach, but then Crocus seemed to have jumped in front of the cannonballs and a smoke cloud appeared… –

"That old man jumped to block those shots!" –Usopp yelled

"He actually protected the whale?!"-Sanji said astonished

"Cease your pathetic resistance!" –the lady shouted followed by annoying laughter with her hand covering her mouth.

"The whale is going to feed our town!"-the weird man shouted while lifting his chest up high, feeling proud and laughing at loud.

\- Luffy got pissed and hit both of them simultaneously, knocking them out. –

"Luffy…?" –Sanji said softly.

"Don't know why…just had to hit them…" –Luffy said with a weird face.

\- The smoke cloud lifted and the situation seemed okay, because all they saw when the cloud cleared, was Crocus laying down on a finger of an even bigger three-fingered stone hand then usual. But the rest of the hand was turning into rubble and slowly started crumbling away because of the two cannonballs that it stopped. –

"Nice work Wish! –Sanji said with a smile while at the same time lighting another cigarette.

"But where did you get that many ston-?!..." –Nami said in a cheerful way until she turned around and saw what condition Wish was in…

"?!..." –everyone turned to me and observed as they saw half a man standing on the edge of the crow's nest.

 **My left arm stretched quite a way down making me unable to use the left side of my body or else I would drop the cannons on my crewmates below me. Then there was the right side of my body that was missing from my ear down all the way to my waist, because I had to use more power in order to increase the size of the hand necessary to save Crocus and stop the cannonballs.**

"Don't worry I'm okay, I'm a stone-man remember? It will just take a little while to regain the lost stone." –I said with an honest smile.

"Alright then, nice work Wish!" –Luffy said with a grin as he looked up while placing a hand on his hat.

 _\- A few minutes later on Crocus's ship -_

"You have helped me immensely, but why?" –Crocus asked.

"We didn't help 'ya, I just didn't want to see that." –Luffy said as he spoke for the entire crew.

"Hey… what's the deal with those guys and what are you doing inside this whale? –Nami asked Crocus.

"Hmm? Ah those two scoundrels. There from a nearby town, there just after Laboon. He could feed there town for two or three years. But how could I ever let him become food?"

* * *

"You know, there's a reason why he continues to bash his head against the Red Line like that… He's a whale with a heart just like a person, and he's been earnestly waiting for a certain group of pirates… for 50 years…" –Crocus spoke of Laboon as if he was his own son…

"A long time ago a group of jolly pirates came riding down Reverse Mountain, along their boat swam a little blue whale from West-Blue. That whale's name was Laboon. Laboon is an 'Island Whale', the largest species of whales in the world. Island Whales normally swim together in pods, but to Laboon, these pirates were his nakama.

They remained anchored at this cape for a few months to repair their ship. Then on the day then left the captain of the ship asked me if I could keep Laboon here in the Twin Capes. They couldn't bring him along because of the danger of the Grand Line. So they made a promise to return for Laboon after their journey was over… That was 50 years ago..."

"50 Years? Laboon's been waiting for those guys for 50 years?" –Usopp said with eyes wide open.

"So that's why he's been ramming to Red Line, to reach the other side?" –Nami said with a sad and caring voice.

\- As my body was nearly recovered, we made our way through the exit and rode into the water pipe that leads outside. While Zoro said the following… -

"This water pipe is huge, I'm surprised he still alive this such a big tunnel in him. Is this more of your 'having fun'?"

"This is my 'doctor' fun, I'm his doctor after all." –Crocus replied

"A long time ago I ran a clinic on this cape, heck I was even a ship's doctor in my earlier days."

"Really? Well then be _my_ ship's doctor!" –Luffy implied

"Don't be stupid unlike you five young 'ins, I don't have the energy to go around doing foolhardy things anymore." –Crocus said as he stopped his ship and started climbing a ladder.

"So that's why your living inside the whale, this is all a result of your medical treatment?" –Nami asked Crocus

"That's right. When they grow big, there's no way to treat'em from the outside. " –he responded

\- Crocus seemed to walk over to an iron wheel that was on the wall about 43 ft ahead. Assuming that was to open the door. –

"Ah, let me handle that Crocus-san." -I said as my body had finally turned back to normal.

\- Then I threw my hand towards the wheel and started turning it from a distance. –

"I got it." –I said with a grin.

 _\- Then Wish looked down at his body and thought to himself: (Five minutes, huh… I guess I still have a long way to go…) - Shortly after that I levitated Crocus back on his island. –_

"Quite helpful a crewmate like that." –Zoro said with a smile.

* * *

"But, those lousy pirates sure are making him wait a long time." –Usopp said

"Idiot. This ISthe Grand Line you know. There dead, there's no use waiting on them anymore" –Sanji said as he blew the smoke of his cigarette towards the sky.

"That's for sure, since it's already been 50 years. I guess that just shows how terrible and chaotic this unexplored ocean really is." –Nami said

"Jerks, how can you say such heartless things?! You don't know that they might still come back… I mean a whale that still believes in his nakama's promise for so long is just a beautiful story, ain't that right old man!?" –Usopp said as he nearly had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, but the truth is crueler than you can imagine. Those guys ran away… from the Grand Line." – Crocus said while turning away.

"No way! So, they actually left the whale behind?"-Usopp yelled while looking at Laboon

"They tried to run away from the Grand Line… that means they would have had to cross the Calm Belt, right? –Nami said to Crocus

(The Calm Belt are two areas surrounding both the north and south side of the Grand Line. They are especially dangerous because there are no air current there and the areas are filled with Sea Kings, which makes it impossible to sail in.)

"Even IF by some chance they are alive, they would never return to this place… The weather, the seasons, the ocean currents, even the wind itself. They all go around in unpredictable patterns." –Crocus said

"Common knowledge is worthless on this ocean. The terror of the Grand Line quickly overwhelms the weak of the heart."

"So those worthless shitheads, paced up and hightailed it out of the ocean." –Sanji shit with a pissed-of voice.

"They just left the whale behind!? And he's been waiting here for 50 years!?" –Usopp shouted

"But if you knew this, why haven't you told him? I mean the whale understands human speech, right?" –Nami said with a confusing voice.

"I have… all of it. But he refused to listen. That night Laboon faced Reverse Mountain and bellowed up to the sky for the first time."

"He still believes they'll return from the other side of the Red Line, by ramming into it he hopes to reach out to them. He just won't listen to the truth." –Crocus said

"All he wishes for was to continue being nakama with the men he followed here."

"He may be in this pitiful state… But you were betrayed too, right? It's not really your problem anymore, is it?" – Sanji said

"Look at the scars on his head! If he keeps ramming his head into the rocks like that, without a doubt he will die." –Crocus replied

"We may have a strange relationship but it's been 50 years. I'm not going to watch him kill himself."

"I don't find it that strange at all."-I replied

"Friends who keep their promise for another friend and wait for their promise to be fulfilled till the end, no matter how long… Friendship truly is beautiful, isn't it guys?" –Wish said that as he turned around towards the crew.

"Pfhmm, I guess you're right… eeh Laboon?" –Crocus whispered as he turned his head and looked at Laboon.

* * *

\- Luffy stood up and started screaming, a loud cracking sound was made and Luffy ran off with a huge object in his arms toward Laboon. –

"What's that moron doing now?"-Sanji said while pulling a frown

"You just can't take your eyes off him for a second" –Zoro said frustrated

 ***Wish Sighed***

"We've been watching him and look what happened…" –Sanji said

"Gum Gum Flower Arrangement"

So that was that cracking noise just now…" –Wish said

\- Luffy stuck our mast into the whale's open wound, with a result of angering a giant creature capable of destroying us whenever he felt like it… -

"That's our main mast right?" –Zoro said calmly

"Yup…" –Sanji and I said calmly as we nodded.

"That's our main mast, the one that moves our boat…" –Usopp said calmly

"LUFFY STOP TEARING UP THE SHIP!" –Usopp said with a raging face

\- The whale splashed heavily and nearly flooded our boat, but it was not yet over for the whale started moving around even more. Laboon let out loud roars in pain. –

Everyone shouted at Luffy with a pissed-off face: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU ASS!?"

\- Crocus turned pale at the thought of someone doing something so reckless. Laboon jumped out of the ocean and dove head-on onto land with Luffy between him and the ground. –

"Oi, boy…!" -Crocus shouted out of concern

"Don't worry, he won't die even if he gets crushed!" –Nami yelled at Crocus, because of Laboon's loud screams.

\- Luffy and the whale were now having an all-out fight with each other. –

"What's he thinking!?" –Usopp said while being worried

"What the hell are you doing!?" –Zoro shouted

\- Then the whale's movements stopped and Luffy started talking. –

"It's a draw, I'm strong aren't I? We'll fight again someday to see who is stronger. Once we finish sailing the Grand Line I'll be back!" -Luffy proclaimed

\- The whale started bellowing to the sky out of agreement. –

 _(A while later…)_

"Looking good!" –Luffy said with a teeth-grin

\- Luffy had painted a self-made version of our pirate flag onto the whale's forehead that was covered with scars. –

"This is our 'Battle Promise'! So until I get back, don't go hitting the wall and rubbing it off, okay?"

\- Laboon grumped out of agreement as he seemed very pleased with his new mark. –

\- Crocus had put on a wide smile on his face out of joy. –

"What happened to those two guys?" –Usopp asked as he looked towards Sanji and Nami

"Those two guys? Ah those two weirdos, they must have run off." –Nami said

"I noticed one of them jumped overboard. But what's the harm?" –I said

"I just wondered who they were." –Sanji said

\- As I lifted the mast up and held it in place with my Devil fruit-powers, Usopp did his best to repair it. –

"Stupid asshole! Destroying our brave ship like that!" –Usopp mumbled with a pissed-off face

"HEY ZORO, GET OVER HERE AND HELP! I AIN'T THE SHIP'S CARPENTER!" – Usopp yelled at Zoro who had dozed-off already.

I noticed Luffy holding something weird: "Oi Luffy, what you got there?"

"I dunno this was on the ground near the railing. It's kinda funny looking, here Wish take it."

"Are you sure Luffy?"

"I don't know what to do with it." –Luffy said as he pulled another tooth-grin

"Alright then I'll hold onto it for ya Luffy." –I said as I put up a wide smile.

 _\- But the "peace" was quickly interrupted by Nami who was screaming. –_

"AHHHHH…"

"What is it, Nami-san? If it's food you want, never fear!" –Sanji said as his eyes took the shape of hearts, while he was holding four giant plates.

"The Compass is broken! It won't point in any direction…" –Nami said as she looked really worried

\- (If the navigator is worried then things are not gonna be good.) Is what I thought to myself at that moment. –

"Oh she's right…" –Sanji said

"Round and round it goes…" –Usopp said

"So you six came here without any idea what you were getting into. Did you come here to throw your life away?"

"Food?" –Luffy said

"It's for everyone!" –Sanji said while eyeing down Luffy

"I told you, this ocean has no common logic to it. That compass isn't broken."

"Then is it the 'Island's Magnetic Field'?" -Nami asked

"That's right. The islands of the Grand Line are filled with minerals, one more than the other which is causing an abnormal magnetic field chain along the entire Grand Line. What's more is that the wind and currents here are more unstable than anywhere else in the world. As a navigator you must realize how insurmountable this is." –Crocus explained to Nami

"I didn't know that..." –Nami said with her hand behind her head and giving a fake laugh

"Then how do you navigate between the islands?

"Navigating the Grand Line is impossible if you don't have a 'Log Pose'."

"Log Pose… I've heard of it." –Nami said

"It is a unique compass that memorizes a magnetic field. It has a very distinct shape."-Crocus explained

I turned to Luffy and said: "Hey Luffy, you don't think…"

"Mr. Crocus is this perhaps what you call a, Log Pose?" –I asked Crocus as I pulled that weird object Luffy found earlier out of the inner-pocket of my jacket.

"Yes that's it, but if you didn't have that log pose it would be impossible to sail the Grand Line."

"Would you look at that Luffy, it was actually useful." –I said as I smiled towards Luffy

"But wait a minute, Wish why do you have one?" –Nami calmly asked as she faced me

"Ah, that's because Luffy gave this to me and said I should hang on to it." –I explained

"I see." –Nami said with a fake smile on her face

 _\- Then Nami turned to Luffy and hit him with full force while she was screaming something. –_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE, LUFFY!?"

"Those two weirdos dropped it on our boat so I took it… Why'd you punch me?" –Luffy said

"I felt like it!"

"Felt like it?" –Luffy said in confusion

"The islands dotting the Grand Line obey the rules created by magnetic fields. The log pose must readapt to the magnetic field at each island, and it will point you in the right direction."

"The truth is that there's no way to determine your exact position on this ocean. You are utterly dependent on the magnetic field memorized by your log pose. You must first choose one of the 7 magnetic fields emanating from Reverse Mountain. But regardless of the route you choose to travel, you will eventually join up with others into the one final route. And the name of the island at the end of that route is… Raftel."

"The final island of the Grand Line. In all of history the only person known to have confirmed its existence was the Pirate King. The island is legendary." –Crocus explained

"Then it has to be there… One Piece." –Usopp shouted with happiness as all of us put a grin on our faces

"Who can tell? That legend is the most prominent of all but not one other soul has reached that place alive."

"We'll find out when we get there!" –Luffy said while finishing all the food Sanji had prepared for all of us

 _\- Then Crocus's face loosened up and his mouth fell open, for Luffy's word caught him completely off-guard. –_

* * *

"Our fate at sea is counting on it." –Nami mumbled

"You freaking' shitty Gum! I wanted Nami-san… TO BE THE ONE TO EAT IT!" –Sanji shouted as he tried to kick Luffy in the face

\- Then I quickly grabbed Luffy's head and pulled him behind me, as a result Sanji kicked my hand so hard that I lost control of my powers and my _self-defense mechanism_ for _Logia-types_ activated. Thus quickly changing my hand to stone. -

\- As my disembodied-hand flew off, it flew in Nami's direction and hit the log pose, thereby shattering it into pieces. –

\- Nami's face turned pale for a second... -

"Dammit Wish, why'd you pull him back!?" –Sanji yelled at me

"Because you were going to hit Luffy…" –I replied calmly

"THAT WAS THE PLAN!" –Sanji shouted at me with fire bursted through cigarette

"Sanji-kun?" –Nami said with a charming yet sinister voice.

"Yes~! Nami-san~!" –Sanji said with a calm voice and smoke in the shape of hearts coming out of his cigarette

"YOU THREE, GO SOAK YOUR HEADS!" –Nami shouted with a furious voice as she kicked us in the ocean

 _\- Then I used my quick thinking, and levitated me right above the ocean by changing my body to stone and manipulating it. Then I quickly send an arm down into the ocean to save Luffy seeing as Sanji was love-struck and started swirling his way up with hearts as eyes. –_

"Ah, the ocean makes me lose control of the rock-formation when it enters water.

\- Laboon threw Sanji out of the water together with the two weirdos from before. –

 ***Luffy sighs*** "I thought I was gonna die."

"Allow me, honey." –Sanji said as he walked over to the lady and helped her up

"I have a request…" –The weird man said

\- A little while later back at the Lighthouse. –

"Whiskey Peak?" –Luffy said

"It's the town we live in, erm… sir." –The weird-man said with a nervous voice on his knees

"Don't you have your own ship?" –Usopp asked

"Sadly, it was destroyed…" –The weird lady now spoke with a nervous voice, as well as begging on her knees.

"Wouldn't that be a little too kind on our part, MR 9? Considering you tried to kill that whale." –Nami spoke up with a evil voice as she got closer and closer to the two strangers.

"Nami, Oi…" –I said as I tried to stop Nami from being so intimidating.

"Just who are you anyway?" –Usopp said with a frown

"We cannot say!" –the weird lady said

"But all we want is to return to our town!" –the weird man said

"But please understand, "Secrecy" is our organization's motto!" –The weird lady said with a desperate voice.

"We truly cannot say anything…" –The man spoke once more

"We are begging you kind people to help us!" –the lady said

"Don't listen too them. No matter what they say, there just a bunch of sleazebags." –Crocus said

"Sure, you can come."-Luffy said

\- The weird strangers raised there heads. –

"It's called Whiskey Peak? Let's go there." –Luffy decided

"Oi, you sure Luffy?" –I asked with hesitation

"We just met these guys, and you're gonna bring them along just like that!?" –Usopp said with a surprised look and hesitating voice

"It's fine, don't worry about details like that." –Luffy said

"But the only place where you can decide your starting point is here," –Crocus said

"It's fine, if we don't like it we can just try again." –Luffy said with a smile

"I see."

"Okay, let's get going."

"Let's get ready to leave everyone." –Luffy said while stretching

"And just who are you?" –the weird lady asked of Luffy

"Me? I'm… the man who's going to become the Pirate King!

\- Crocus put up a smile, and I think that I saw tears as well. –

"Well, see you later old man. Thanks for the Log Pose!" –Luffy said as our goodbye

"Sure. Now get goin'." –Crocus responded

"See ya, I'll be back whale!"

"Set course for Whiskey Peak, full speed ahead!" –Luffy shouted

\- At the same time everyone shouted: "AYE!"

"Hang on, Wish did you say you've been eaten before?!" - Usopp said with a shocked and scared face.

Wish replied: "...Yeah, I have..."

* * *

 _To be Continued…_

 _Next time: Chapter 4: An Unrelenting force! Wish and Roronoa!_


	5. One Piece Wish: Chapter 4

_**Whiskey Peak: The nicest town in the Grand Line?**_

.

 **As we approached the island a huge fog started to appear and nearly blocking our view. It was a good thing Nami knew what we had to do in order to get through. It wasn't long before the two weirdos jumped of our ship and started swimming towards the island they called their home.**

.

* * *

.

"Land, ho!" –Luffy yelled with a smile

"So this is Whiskey Peak… Sure is a weird-looking island." –Sanji said.

"Check out those huge cacti!" –Luffy shouted as he pointed towards the mountain-sized cactus

"This is our stop." –Mr.9 said

"Thanks for the ride, my honeys." –Miss Wednesday said

"We'll meet again if it is to be! Bye, bye baby!" –they said as they jumped backwards into the water and swam towards the island.

.

"There they go." -Nami said with a soft and confused voice

"Who were they anyway?" –Usopp said while also being confused

"Who cares? We're here!" –Luffy shouted with enthusiasm

"There's a river mouth up ahead we can disembark there." –Nami said as she pointed to the left

"There won't be any monster, right? –Usopp said with shivering legs

"Could be… This is the Grand Line after all" –Sanji said calmly

"That'll be fun… I could use a workout" –Wish said with an excited voice and a bright smile

"If we happen to meet some monsters, we can just leave, right?" –Luffy said.

"No we can't. Don't forget that we have to stay on the island for a certain amount of time for the Log Pose to set, remember?" –Nami implied

"What!? So even if we want to get away from this "Monster Island", we won't be able to leave for perhaps DAYS because of the Log?"-Usopp said with his panicking-voice

"Well if it happens, we'll worry about it then." –Luffy said with a teeth-grin

"No matter what happens, Ill protect Nami-san! –Sanji said with his 'brave' chivalry

"Ah, I've suddenly contracted a I-can't-get-on-this-island-disease…" –Usopp screamed out

.

 _\- A little while later at the river mouth. –_

.

"I wonder what's in store for us…" –Sanji said

"Something's moving." –Luffy said as he raised his hand to his forehead to get a sharper look

"People? There are people on shore!" –Sanji shouted while turning around

"Everyone, on your guard."-Nami said with a serious voice

 _\- As everyone readied themselves, I reached towards my dagger with my left hand and reached towards 'something' on my back, covered up by my cloak with my right hand. –_

.

 _\- A noise was heard through the fog. –_

"Cheering…?" –Wish said softly

"Welcome to our town!"

"The town of celebration… Whiskey Peak!"

"The Monster Island is… welcoming us? –Usopp said while taking off his goggles

"What's going on?" –Sanji said with an untrusting-face

"Pirate crew… WELCOME!"

"Long Live the heroes of the sea! Banzai!"

"Oh~! There's so many cute girls~! " –Sanji said with hearts in his eyes

"They love us!" –Usopp said while already being drowned in attention.

"Oi!~!"-Luffy shouted while waving to all the people of the town.

\- While Nami and Zoro had a look on their face as if they didn't trust it, the truth is... I don't either. –

.

"Maaah, Maaah, Maaaahhhh…" –a guy with weird curly hair sang as he was adjusting his voice.

"My name is Igarappoi. I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

"Im Luffy, nice to meet ya. Ossan, you hair's way too curly."

"This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music, Whiskey Peak! We take pride in our hospitality."

"Would you care to join us in celebration and share stories of your adventures?" –The mayor asked

"We would be- 'Mah-mah-maaah~!' We would be delighted to hear them.

"OUR PLEASURE!" –Sanji, Luffy and Usopp answered with smiles all across their faces

"Three Idiots… Sorry Igarapp…san, how long would it take for the Log to set to this island?" –Nami asked the mayor

"Log…? Let's not talk about such formal things. Take a well-deserved rest from your travels, please!

 **(I knew it!)** –Wish thought to himself

"Now everyone, prepare for a celebration! A song for our adventurous guests!" –The mayor said

.

 _\- A little while later at the tavern. –_

 _._

"And then I said, quite calmly… Even if you are Sea Kings, you ain't gonna lay a hand on _my_ nakama." –Usopp spoke as he was obviously lying however the townsfolk seemed to buy all of it.

"Well, when we were escaping the Calm Belt, I must admit even I was quivering, quivering with excitement that is."

"AWESOME! Cheers to Usopp-san!" –the bar-owner shouted

"Here you are. Please feel free to help yourself." –The mayor said as he gave Nami a drink

"Oh no, really. I'm fine without alcohol."-Nami said as she refused the offer kindly

"Don't worry- Mah-maah-maaah~! Don't worry yourself. This is our finest wine, made from our own high-quality grapes on this island. Please enjoy. Although we call it 'Wine of the Sea' there is actually little alcohol in it." –The mayor spoke as he insisted that Nami drank it

"You're right, it's delicious."

"So Miss, I take it your interested in our 'Drinking Contest'?"

"Drinking… Contest. That means there is a prize right!?" –Nami asked with a surprised face

"Yes, that's right. The Contest is called 'Last Man Standing' it's a drinking contest where everybody keeps drinking until they fall and the last person standing gets B100.000!" –The mayor said as he pulled a bag, filled with Belly, from his inner-coat pocket

"Fill 'er up! Zoro, you're taking part too. You need the money, right?" –Nami said as she raised her tankard up high and whispered at Zoro

"What?" –Zoro reacted uninterested

"KANPAI!" –Everybody in the tavern said at the same time

'Wow, he's on his 10th tankard…"

"Another one…" –Zoro said as he slammed his tankard on the table

"But SHE'S already one her 12th tankard!"

"Whahaha, keep it going boys!" –Nami said

"However, their captain's already eaten 20 servings of food!"

"Another serving, please!" –Luffy shouted as he threw his empty plate on the table

"The cook… FAINTED!?"

"Need a break…" –he said as he fell over

"And that guy's wooing 20 girls at the same time!"

 **(Sanji laughed out-loud with a dirty smile)**

"And that blonde guy in the corner keeps winning all the card-games."

"What kind of crew IS this?" –the people said as they all started laughing

"HAHAHAA, truly a delightful evening!" –The mayor happily shouted with a bright smile

"There's nothing better to see than everyone enjoying themselves!"

.

 _\- A little while later, after a long time of partying. –_

 _._

"That's it. I'm done." –Zoro said with a drunk voice

"And after 13 tankards, Onii-chan here is DOWN!"

"What's wrong with you Zoro!? You're such a wuss." –Nami said while being as drunk as a fish

"It's down to these two! This girl's on her 15th, but now she's up against 'The Sister'!"

"Maybe you should take it easy for your health's sake…" –The Sister said

"What yu talkin a- ***hiccup*** bout? I'm nod stopng d'ill I vin thad plize! HAHAHAHAHAAAH"

"That was sooo good…" –Luffy mumbled with a stuffed belly as he fell backwards on his chair.

"And now three cooks are out! It was my pleasure/I hope you enjoyed." –They said as they fell down on the ground next to Luffy with their frying pans still in their hands.

"Too much…" –The Sister said as she gave in and fell on the table

"I WIN!" –Nami shouted in glory as now she herself fell on the table

"And she's finally down, after 16 tankards!"

"What a great town…" –Usopp said as he fell unconscious on the couch

" This is paradise… " –Sanji mumbled as he fell asleep on a girl's lap

.

 _\- A few hours later at night, a ruckus was going on outside of the tavern… -_

.

"So, who are you 'friendly islanders' really?" –Wish mumbled while he was sneaking around, searching in the pockets of the bartender's jacket and other 'Islanders'.

"Why is it so noisy outside!?" –I said is I turned towards the window to the right of the door.

 _\- I decided to look through the window. I crouched and slowly opened it up, so I could hear what was being said outside. -_

"Hmm Isn't that the mayor? –I mumbled to myself

"…government enjoys its public executions, after all."

\- As I looked up I noticed the mayor talking to three others. Two of them were those two 'weirdoes' who were on our boat. What's more is that I noticed the mayor holding a poster of Luffy as he said the following… -

"Go! Capture them alive!"

"!?" ***I reacted slightly surprised***

(I knew something wasn't right…)

.

"Hey… Sorry to interrupt…"

 _\- Someone said as everyone looked shocked! –_

(There was someone else here!?) –Wish thought to himself as he was now the one putting up a surprised face. '

 _\- Everyone turned around not knowing where the voice came from. Until they noticed a man sitting on the roof of the tavern. –_

"…But could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from this afternoon's voyage."

(Pirate Hunter?) –I thought as I uncontrollably started to grin.

.

\- The moment was followed up by two men storming outside the back-door. –

.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! Two of the crewmembers have escaped!" –A man holding a rifle dressed as a shopkeeper said as he faced the mayor

"Two!? Well one of them is right up there." –The one known as Miss Wednesday said as she looked towards the tavern's roof.

 _\- As everyone's attention was drawn away by the pirate hunter sitting on the roof I saw this as an opportunity to take out the two men that came rushing out of the back-door -_

"Who are yo…" –They tried to say as I knocked them both out by smashing their heads together

"Never let your guard down…" –I said as I put my hand on my neck and loosened it up as well as my shoulders

"Wish?" – The pirate hunter mumbled to himself

"Fiends! You should have been completely unconscious!" –The mayor shouted at us with an angry expression

"A little alcohol like that wouldn't be enough to take down a swordsman like me."

"What about you huh, what's your excuse!?" –The mayor shouted at me while giving me a dirty yet nervous look.

.

"Well it's simple really. As an assassin, I need to be on guard in unfamiliar territory, especially when it's an island as suspicious as this. Islanders who are happy to see pirates who may have the intentions of plundering and destroying a village!? ***chuckles*** I've never heard that one before. Besides, things haven't been 'clicking' the second we arrived on this island… The reason you wanted to hear our stories, was to measure our strength;

.

 ***** _ **Flashback**_ *****

 **" _Would you care to join us in celebration and share stories of your adventures?" –The mayor asked._**

 **" _We would be- 'Mah-mah-maaah~!' We would be delighted to hear them…_**

.

"Or when you didn't want to talk about the Log Pose... so you directed our attention towards the party, to make us stay on the island longer." -I said with confidence.

.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **" _Igarapp…san, how long would it take for the Log to set to this island?" –Nami asked the mayor_**

 **" _Log…? Let's not talk about such formal things. Take a well-deserved rest from your travels…" –the mayor replied_**

.

"Then there is the whole party thing. That was nothing more than a cover-up for the intention of getting us all together and unable to fight, so you could collect our captain's bounty, is that about right…? Mr.8!?" -I said as I glared at the mayor and reached towards 'his book'."

"Let's see now (Wish went through the pages in 'his book') Ah, here it is… Whiskey Peak… a place where bounty hunters, mercenaries, assassins and contract-workers gather to pick on the newly-formed pirate crews, an organization that faithfully carries out its orders. It's called…-"

.

"-Baroque Works…!" – the pirate hunter said with a smile on his face

"A while ago, a scout of yours tried to recruit me, I refused of course." - Roronoa said as he gazed down upon the crowd filled with mercenaries that were still gathering in front of the tavern.

"Same here…!" -I said as I gave a quick wave with an evil looking grin.

"Let's see now… Oi Roronoa, how many mercenaries can you see from there."

"Hmm… Looks like roughly _One-hundred_ of them." -He said as he slowly grinned.

"Eh?! A measly onehundred…? That's too bad, that won't even make a decent warm-up…" -I said softly as my grin disappeared and placed my book back in my bag.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do anything! I'll take 'em all on.

.

"It seems we have no choice but to eliminate you. And then… We will add two more gravestones to the 'Cactus Rocks'." -The mayor said with a menacing face.

 _\- As they looked away towards the 'Cactus Rocks' the two straw hats started to move and as they looked back, we were no longer at the tavern. -_

"T-They disappeared…!" -Most of the townsfolk said completely caught off-guard.

"(Did we now?!)" -I thought whilst smiling too myself.

.

* * *

.

 _An Unrelenting force! Wish and Roronoa!_

.

 _\- As the crowd was searching for the two famous hunters, they were caught in a little surprise. Roronoa was standing right in the middle of them, waiting to… "be found"… -_

"Alright then, shall we?" -Roronoa said as he smiled cheerfully

.

 _\- Wish's POV –_

 _\- Wish had quickly put on a disguise by dressing himself as one of the townsfolk and was standing in the back of the crowd, that couldn't find the pirate hunter or me. –_

.

 _\- A little while later… -_

"Well he seems like he's having fun." -I mumbled to myself

"What was that? Do you see them somewhere?! -One of the mercenaries asked as he overheard me mumbling something

"Hmm… yeah, one of them is over there!" -I lied as I pointed towards the other direction.

"Where?! I'll get him!" -He said as he turned around and pointed his gun in thin air.

 _\- Shortly following that was a powerful swing from my fist, hitting him with enough force on his cheek to sends him flying backwards unconsciously and ended up landing back on the ground. –_

"I honestly can't believe that worked, these guys really are pushovers…" -Wish mumbled to himself.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" -One of the mercenaries said as he saw what I did. "

\- _I activated my Logia-state. My body sztarted to turn into rocks as I dropped my disguise._ -

"Wait a minute, that's one of them! THE OTHER ONE IS OVER HERE!" -The mercenary shouted

"Bastard how dare you do that to Baroque Works! Take this, **FIRE**!"

 _\- As the surrounding men pointed their guns at their devil-fruit-target, they forgot about one thing… -_

 _\- (_ _ **(*To the reader*) yeah… you've guessed it)**_ _They forgot their target was a Logia user… -_

"How dare you mock us?! Fire!"

 _-The bullets they all fired went straight through Wish, causing them to shoot each other…-_

"I guess you get what you pay for, huh…?" -Wish said as he was sighing.

"Those idiots! They shot each other!" -The mayor said in disbelieve.

"B-Both of them d-disappeared again?!" -The weird man from before stated.

"Darn! Kill them already! They're just two pirates!" -The mayor replied angerly.

 _\- As I moved away from the crowd behind the buildings, I noticed Roronoa rapidly sneaking up on the mayor. Clearly, we both had different strategies. –_

 _\- As I was taking cover and hiding myself, I heard weird noises coming from the crowd. Roronoa was probably having too much fun. -_

.

 _\- A few seconds later, I grabbed my book to see if anyone here was carying a bounty on their head. When I found the Roronoa standing next to me, at the other end of the wall…–_

.

"Phew… So, that's a shotgun huh? That thing's pretty dangerous!"

"You're telling me…" -I replied.

"Yeah, shooting a pallet of bulle- W-What the?!" -Roronoa reacted in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Wish… I couldn't sense you at all!"

"That's the point of hiding, Roronoa… By the way, why are you hiding as well? One of us should do the fighting!"

"Shut up! Why aren't you fighting, huh?!" -He reacted all annoyed.

"Don't give me that! Just now, you were thrilled to fight them all by yourself, don't think that I forgot about that!" -I whispered back, whilst now being annoyed myself.

.

\- **Back at… 'what used to be the crowd'** -

"It seems they are good enough that even WE must be cautious." -The weird man mumbled.

"Do they seriously think that they can fight all with just the two of them?! It's already hard to believe that they challenged us, knowing full well that we are working together with Baroque Works…" -The mayor stated furiously.

.

* * *

\- **Inside the tavern…** -

"…Food…"

"Ladies… come closer…"

"Now we're gonna sing Usopp Cheer #721…! Ready…?"

.

"So, the welcoming town, Whiskey Peak, is the bounty hunters' nest, huh? Well, I figured it was something like that!" -Nami said whilst smiling and standing up, very quitely.

 _-She raised an eyebrow when she saw two guys laying unconscious on the ground just outside one of the doors, yet didn't think much of it. -_

.

* * *

.

 _-_ **Behind the building with Roronoa and Wish.** _-_

" ***The Pirate Hunter reached towards two of his swords*** (The new recruits I got in Loguetown, Yubashiri and Kitetsu III… This is a good chance to try them out to their earnest.)"

"Hey Wish…"

"What is it…?" -I replied as a looked back at the Pirate Hunter.

"Try not to interfere, I'm going to go all-out!"

"Oh, interesting. All right then, they're all yours."

 _\- I slammed my fist against the wall we were hiding behind and caused the mercenary on top of the roof, who thought he was hiding himself well, to lose his balance and fall right next to the Pirate Hunter on the ground. -_

"I found you!" -He said as he picked himself up from the ground and drew his gun.

 _\- Roronoa was surprised at first yet quickly dealt with him as he drew his sword and took the mercenary down with his one-sword style. -_

"So here you are, take this pirate!" –Some more mercenaries and bounty hunter said as they jumped around the corner.

"D-Damn!" - Roronoa said as he jumped backwards, straight into another building.

 _\- As he landed and picked himself up, he heard the clicking-noise of many different guns behind him. -_

"DIE!" -They shouted as they shot their guns at Roronoa.

 _\- Roronoa flipped over a table and waited for them to reload their weapons. -_

"First, I'll try Yubashiri…" -He said with a smug on his face.

 _\- In the blink of an eye, the pirate hunter cut his own barricade in half and managed to get all the bounty hunters at the same time. –_

"It's Light, This is a very good sword!" – He muttered with a smile.

.

 _\- A few minutes of running and cutting people down later, the pirate hunter sat on top of a building with a low roof as he looked at his other sword. The Kitetsu III. –_

.

"This one is a problem child… A legendary sword cuts only when its master wishes it to."

"Oh, that's impressive…" -I said to him as I observed him from above.

"…You're speaking like an honorable swordsman."

"What?! Oh, it's just you Wish. Hey, where were you, bastard?!" -He said pissed.

"What it wasn't anything that you couldn't handle, right?" -I replied with a smile as I dropped a mercenary in nun-clothing from my left hand.

"After all, you wanted them for yourself. Although I took a few out who kept coming after me."

"Yeah… these guys aren't much, but their persistent alright…" -The pirate hunter said as he looked around the corner.

"Why don't you come up one higher? It's actually a great vantage point." -I said as I lowered my stone arm and reached out to him.

 ***** **Roronoa sheathed his sword and replied***

"Heh, you really know what you're doing, don't you?" -He replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled himself up.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've been in a fight, especially a fight of this scale."

"Thanks for the lift. So, how much fighting experience do you have Wish?" - Roronoa asked.

"If I'm being honest… Enough for all of the wimps in this town, without trouble."

"Then... why aren't you fighting back?" - Roronoa said as he grinned back at me.

"Well, they're not even enough for a warm-up. It's child's play, really. But more importantly, why aren't you taking them seriously…?"

"What do you mean…?" -He said as he turned around while scratching his head.

"I thought you were more of a warrior, Roronoa. I figured you were stronger, but I guess I was wrong." -I said as I tried to provoke him to do more of the work.

"Why don't we find out who is stronger then?" -He said as he turned around with a grin on his face.

"Sure, but ask yourself this… Do I really want to be disappointed?!" -I replied cocky and with excitement.

"(Mercenaries and Bounty hunters in various towns, used to say how much of a demon 'The Pirate Hunter' actually is. Now that he's standing here… I'm actually curious to find out how strong he really is...!)" -I thought to myself as an evil-looking grin appeared on my face.

\- Just as Roronoa and I slowly drew our weapons, a few enemies, who were scouting the rooftops, had discovered our location and tried to jump us. –

"Don't interfere…" -I mumbled.

 _\- As the pirate hunter made a sweeping motion with his sword towards the left-side of the roof, I made one with my dagger towards the right-side. In that moment, it seemed like the enemies froze in midair. A moment later, a strong force blew the enemies away from the rooftop. -_

"That wasn't half bad... Roronoa..." -I said smiling.

"Same... Wish..." -He replied smiling.

"I guess we aren't that different when it comes down to strength..." -I mumbled at him.

\- Roronoa smirked as if he showed a sign of rivalry. -

.

 _\- As soon as_ Roronoa _an I finished talking, a ladder appeared on both sides of the roof… -_

"Yeah… I'm not dealing with this… Have fun, Roronoa!" -I said as I jumped towards another roof and used my stone powers to scatter in multiple pieces.

 _-_ Roronoa _jumped down one floor, straight into a crowd of bounty hunters on another building. -_

 _\- As he was playing around, I had reassembled myself at the top of a bell-tower from a small church. I took on yet another vantage point, whilst I was hiding behind the giant bell. This way, I could keep an eye out for_ Roronoa _, as well as an eye on the tavern that our crew was still sleeping in. -_

"(Hmm… They should be okay. After all, I didn't leave until I was sure everybody in there was unconscious.)" -I thought as a peeked over at the tavern.

 _\- When I looked back at_ Roronoa _I noticed a lady with a ladder sneaking up on his right. I closed my eyes and focused. A second later, a stone arm rose out of the roof and started to wrap itself around the musled lady's leg._

"W-What the…?! Whatsi s going on.?!" -The musled lady shouted loudly.

 _-_ Roronoa _turned around and to his surprise he found someone sneaking up on him with a ladder as a weapon and with an arm made of stone holding her in place.. –_

" _Hmm, Maybe he's useful in more ways than one." -_ Roronoa _reacted whilst smiling._

 _\- Because I was so far away, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I did enjoy the show however. The lady hit_ Roronoa _in the face with, what seemed like, brass knuckles. -_

 _\- But the fun was soon over, as_ Roronoa _quickly gained the upper hand and took her down in a brutal way. -_

"( ***Chuckles nervously*** I believe this may be my first glimpse of the demonic side of the Pirate Hunter. Crushing the lady with one hand, licking blood, provoking the mercenaries to fight a losing battle and spreading chaos and panic to the remaining hunters…)"

"I'm not so sure what to think of this… 'other side' of the Pirate Hunter…" -I mumbled to myself, whilst watching from afar.

"(If I don't hurry up, there won't be anyone left to fight! And to be fair… I just got warmed up, after all…)" -I thought as I scattered myself into pieces, using my devil fruit, once more and flew in between building towards the dock.

 _ **-**_ _While on my way to the dock, I kept hearing some strange noise. Like some sort of instrument, that someone was playing very poorly… -_

"(Almost there… Let's see how he is doing…)"

 _\- When I arrived,_ Roronoa _had already dealt with the two lackeys from before and was now in a fight with the mayor. -_

"Hmm? He's doing rather well…" -I mumbled to myself as I stopped near the pirate hunter's location.

 _\- The mayor was shouting random things, to boast about how great he supposedly thinks he is. -_

 _\- As I approached_ _the pirate hunter_ _on the other side of the alley (seeing as I came hovering in, in my Logia state), I heard him mumble to himself. -_

"Ah, that shotgun is a pain in the ass… How am I supposed to get close to him…?"

"What's this, having trouble Roro…-"

"Ka-Boom! How dare you make fun of me before, pirate hunter?!" -The weird lackey from before said challenging as he jumped in front of me and tried to re-assault Roronoa.

"You fell on your own. More importantly, you should turn around…" – Roronoa said as he tried to warn him.

"I'm not falling for any more of your trickery! Prepare to d-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING! Also, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY! Stone: Hammer!" -I shouted agitated as I grabbed his head with my stone three-fingered hand and smashed him into the ground.

"(I hate being both interrupted and ignored…)"

"M- Mr… 8…" -He muttered as he fell unconscious.

"Damn… Mr. 9 Fell so easily to them…!"

"A bit overboard, Wish…?" - Roronoa said as he looked at his crewmate while smiling lightly.

"I hate inconsiderate people…" -I added to the pile of insults.

.

"Mr. 9… Don't move, you…!" -The other weird lackey with blue-haired said.

"If you make another stupid move like that, I'll have to take your friend's life as well." -She said confident.

 _\- As I turned around, I saw Luffy on the floor. The girl pointed towards Luffy with her right-hand and held a knife in her left. -_

 _\- Mine, and Roronoa's, eyes widened as we saw that she pulled Luffy out of the tavern while he was still asleep. -_

"Good job, Miss Wednesday. Now we have the upper hand on th- ***cough*** ***cough*** -Ma, Mah, Mah…!"

"That Idiot! At least wake up when you're being held hostage!" - Roronoa said while annoyed.

"Preparations… Completed!" -The mayor said as rifles started to appear out of his hair.

"W-What?!" -The pirate Hunter's stumbled as he faced the mayor, who was standing on the roof next to me.

"Zoro…" -I mumbled…

" **?!** " He glanced at me, almost immediately.

"I'll take care of Luffy…" -I mumbled in a sinister way.

"Don't push your luck, you basta-" -The weird woman tried to say.

 _\- Before she could finish her sentence, I used my speed to grab one of the iron bats, from the Mr. 9 weirdo, and used it to take both the blue-haired girl and her bird down. Sending them flying into the wall with enough force to blast them through it. -_

 _\- In the meantime, Zoro had ran over to me and jumped towards Luffy as he was being fired at from the rooftop. –_

"Luffy, let me use your belly!"

 _\- Zoro's used Luffy's belly as a jumping pad, launcher himself upwards to take down the mayor. As the mayor fell, Zoro re-sheathed his swords and spoke in relief. -_

"Okay, all done!"

"It's finally become a quiet, nice night. " -He mumbled as he sat on the edge of the roof and looked at the river down below.

"Nice work out there, Zoro…" -I said as I acknowledged his strength.

"Ah, Wish. You weren't half bad yourself…"-He replied smiling.

"So, is everybody in our crew so strong?"

"Well… I wouldn't say that they aren't strong. Everyone has their strong points."

"Of course, they do! And what about Usopp? He told me that he took down Sea Kings when he was little, he must be extremely strong, right?" –I asked of him.

"He said that? Idiot… Don't believe everything he says. However, the best answer to your question would be… that this is one hell of a crew!" -He said smiling.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way…" -I replied sincerely.

 _\- After that Zoro and I laughed for a bit. -_

.

.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 _Next Time: Chapter 5 – Two-way Standoff: Luffy vs Wish and Roronoa…!_


End file.
